


Just Like Rocket Science

by wakeupstiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Food Fight, Raven can't cook, octavia thinks it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven tries to make her wife a nice dinner after hearing about her awful day. She’s never cooked a proper meal before, but what could go wrong? <strike>Everything. Everything could go wrong.</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Rocket Science

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil something cute and short

Genius, yes.

Chef, no.

Raven stared wide eyed at the chaotic mess in front of her. Why she thought cooking would be a good idea was beyond her. Everything was covered in flour and egg. And her wife, Octavia, would be home any second, so she had no time to clean up—not that she’d be able to clean it all up by herself, anyway. It was like a tornado had swept through the kitchen.

“Honey, I’m home.” Her wife sang as she walked through the front door.

Raven felt a pang of anxiety shoot threw her as the woman made her way towards the kitchen. _Oh man, I’m so dead._ She thought with a large gulp.

The smile on Octavia’s face instantly dropped when she saw the infinite mess in front of her, and Raven standing in the middle of it. “Oh my god—the kitchen!” She gasped, voice high and eyes bulging.

“It’s not what it looks like.” Raven said calmly.

Octavia gave her an incredulous look. “The kitchen!” She repeated.

Raven gave a sigh. “Okay, it’s exactly what it looks like.”

_“The kitchen!!”_ Her wife shrieked, throwing her arms in the air and waving them around like a mad woman.

Raven exhaled a deeply and nodded considerably. “I know, I know.”

“What did you do?”

“I—I tried to cook.” She admitted in shame, hanging her head.

Octavia sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and walked farther into the destroyed kitchen. Her eyes scanned the scene and she wondered how the hell one person could make such a big room so messy. “Raven, baby, you can’t cook.” The woman said gently, brows furrowed.

_“I know!”_ She yelped in agitation, banging the wooden spoon down on the counter, then she gave a defeated shrug and continued, “But I figured since you measure and mix the ingredients it would be just like rocket science. It is nothing like rocket science. It’s harder!” At her exclamation, Octavia put her hand over her mouth to contain her giggles. Raven narrowed her eyes at her wife, her cheeks burning. “D-don’t laugh at me! I was—I was just trying to do something nice for you since you had a shitty day.” She explained, walking around the long counter and sitting on the barstool in defeat. She hunched her shoulders, crossing her arms over her chest. Octavia continued to laugh behind her hand, body shaking as she tried to contain it. Raven opened her mouth to complain some more, but froze when something wet fell on her head. Hesitantly, she reached up to touch it, brought her fingers to her eyes and realized that it was egg.

Egg had fallen on her head from the ceiling.

“How the hell did that even get up there?” She wondered aloud. At that, Octavia’s giggles turned into a fit of breathless laughter. She held her sides the harder she laughed. Raven’s eyes narrowed even more. “You can stop now.” She grumbled, un-amused. She didn’t. “It’s really not that funny.” She pointed out but the woman kept at it.

With a shake of her head, Raven slid from the barstool and went up to her wife, smiled lovingly at her, then brought her hand up to her cheek, smearing all the clumpy flour that was on her palm on the woman’s cheek. Octavia stopped laughing instantly, eyes wide and mouth in an ‘o’ shape. Raven grinned devilishly, kissed the tanned woman’s clean cheek, and gave her butt a little pat.

“Sorry, babe.” She winked playfully. Just as Octavia closed her mouth, she got a mischievous look in her bright eyes. All the humor drained from Raven when she recognized that look. “Oh no.” She back away from her wife as Octavia went over to the large mixing bowl on the counter, stuck her hand in it, and scooped out a handful of the mixture. Raven began backing up as her wife closed in on her. “Octavia, no.” She warned, holding her palms up. Octavia gave a slow nod, cornered her wife between the wall and herself, a knee between Raven’s legs to keep her from running. “Octavia,” She muttered again.

“Sorry, babe.” Octavia repeated the words Raven had previously said, then gave her a sweet-as-sugar smile and dropped the mixture on top of Raven’s head. She tensed, squeezing her eyes shut as a high pitched squeak escaped her throat

“I cannot believe…” Raven trailed off, huffing.

Octavia shrugged. “It’s not like you weren’t messy already.” She kissed the tip of Raven’s nose, smacked her ass with her clean hand, and then started towards the back of their apartment.

Raven blinked several times, called after her wife, “Where are you going?”

“To take a shower.” She said over her shoulder, then turned her head back to the dark skinned woman, a sly grin on her face. “Wanna join me?” She asked, her voice low and sultry.

Raven didn’t even have to think about it.


End file.
